


The Orin (pale skinned fairy)

by Monstermonstrosity



Category: EXO (Band), Kai - Fandom, KaiHun - Fandom, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, alternate universe - Fairy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstermonstrosity/pseuds/Monstermonstrosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun of Falionn the only son of Oberon the King of Faries, was sent to the human world to escape the wrath of the the neighboring kingdom's fairy King, Cirrus Lupis, who wanted nothing but pure power. Sehun was facsintated but the world of Humans. But there was only one human in the world that fascinated him to the extent of going crazy. Kim Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend who really wants to read my fics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+who+really+wants+to+read+my+fics).



** Characters **

Sehun of Falionn sent to the human world in order to hide from Evil Fairy King Lupis 

Kim Jongin, Sehun's dorm roommate and college known mystery boy. 

Chanyeol the Fire Spirit. Sehun's guard and closest friend.

Ellfrieda Siwon Sehun's personal fairy counselor, helps Sehun live in the human world.

Kyungsoo of Unaredon. Prince of Earth spirits 

Junmyeon of Saesien, Prince of Water spirits.

_ _

Zhang Yixing. The only known human that knows and understands the ways of the Fairy World. His family has been working with them for generations. 

 


	2. Unus

the dark night Sehun once enjoyed flying peacefully and carelessly in was awaiting for him outside his bedroom. His beautifully carved double doors were locked from the outside with no way out. He was ordered to rest in his chambers until told other wise, but Sehun needed the wind whipping through his wings, the chilling air stinging his lungs whenever breathed in. He became restless and began to not care what he was asked to obey. His golden colored silk robe glided effortlessly on the floor by his feet and his wings hung low on his back as he sat up from his queen sized bed heading straight for the balcony. 

"They can not expect me to stay here and be silent." Sehun spoke to himself, determined to set out into the night sky that was calling to him. 

He effortlessly discarded his robe and it hit the ground without a care. His legs bent in ready position as his wings expanded, shimmering gold in the moonlight. But before he could descend and feel freedom a knock erupted frantically and wasted no time to enter.

"Prince Sehun! Please quickly follow me." 

"Why do you disrupt me? What is your purpose?" 

"Please your Majesty, we must not waste any more time as it is." 

"Chanyeol." Sehun spoke softly with a worried tone, dropping the prince like role. "What is wrong?" 

"King Lupis." Chanyeol answered and Sehun spared no more time and quickly ran out of the room with his guard but also his closest friend. 

"Prince Sehun! This way!" Chanyeol called turning towards a corner Sehun was not allowed to go through and frankly did not care to be curious about. 

"Why do we go this direction?" 

Without answering, Chanyeol abruptly stops in his tracks almost making Sehun crash into him. "Here. Prince Sehun please repeat after me." Sehun nodded without questioning Chanyeol's objective and repeated every word. 

"Ianua patescit."

The wall that seemed as if Chanyeol was blankly staring at began to glow in a square shaped stream, slowly it opened with a long creak revealing another room and two warm familiar figures. 

"Mother! Father!" Sehun shouted in glee as he ran up to his parents who accepted him with open arms. " what is happening?Where is this place?" 

"Prince Sehun." A voice came from behind him and Sehun let go of his mother and father to face his counselor. "Long ago the neighboring kingdom was under attack by King Lupis and his alvarie. The King and Queen in a hurry set out to your mother and father to find The Quaerere" 

"Quaerere?" Sehun questions at the new word. 

"The portal my dear." His mother answered with her soft voice as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

"What is this portal Ellfrieda?" 

"It is the portal to the human world my son." This time his father spoke and faced Sehun with a stern look. "It is not safe. You cannot stay here any longer my son." 

"Father what is wrong?" Sehun was close to tears. He did not know what was happening but he knew it could not be good if they were planning to use the portal to this human world. 

"King Lupis, and this time he is after us. More importantly you. The heir to my throne, it is our duty to keep you safe from danger." His Father said as he saw the dejected face on his son. " it is for the kingdom as well my boy. You must live for us." 

Sehun felt a wave of emotion come over him and the tear that was threatening to fall glimmered down his pale cheek. "And you? And mother?" He whispered with his head hung low scared of his voice cracking. "We will fight son, do not worry we will contact each other, you will not be alone. Ellfrieda and Chanyeol will be with you during your journey." 

Sehun nodded but soon a realization hit him. "The other princes? Father what will happen to them?" His eyes widened as he shot his head up causing his father to chuckle with a deep sound.

"Do not worry they are safe. They came to us a few days ago." 

"Your Majesty, we must not waste more time." Ellfrieda spoke. 

With a sigh his father left his son's side and spoke in the fairies native tongue. Soon a new circular door opened. Lilac filled the white room and Sehun became anxious. What if he did not fit in? What if these so called humans hurt him?

"My dear boy." His mothers soft voice said as she turned him around and cupped his cheek. " while you are there not one must now of what you are. No human must now you are a fairy. Humans do not know of our kind and I'm afraid that if they do, it will not go to our liking. Can you promise this to your mother?" 

"Yes mother, I promise." She kissed the crown of his head and handed him and object in his palms. "Take this with you." 

Sehun gasped in astonishment." But mother this is—" 

"Yes, I know. So now you understand that you must come back. That I will survive. Always protect it." She hugs him one last time as if it were the last time she was going to see him again. 

"My Queen. It is ready." 

With one last kiss she let Sehun go. "Now go my son. Always know that we love you." 

"I love you too."Sehun walked towards his father who had only patted his shoulder with a soft smile. 

"My Prince are you ready?" Chanyeol spoke from his side when Sehun turned towards The Quaerere. Ellfrieda on his left and Chanyeol on his right Sehun felt as if he could get through this, he turned his neck to have on last glance at his mother and father who were next to each other smiling fondly at their son. "Let us go." He says one last time before jumping into the beautifully purple colored stream of lights. 

 

 

 

Sehun wasn't so sure if everything was just a dream or he was really in the world of the humans. He opened up his eyes carefully and noticed the beautiful dark sparkling night he knows. "So it was a dream." He sighs in relief. He stares at the stars fondly with the loud sounds of people behind him. He chose to ignore it thinking it was probably just the busy fairies working. Even if he knew that at night fairies must all be asleep since it was forced upon them by law. 

He counted the stars as he lay on the hard cement ground. The sounds became louder when a loud honking sound erupted along with a few words Sehun was not allowed to say was shouted. Sehun quickly sat up and whipped his head to the harsh sounds. He watched as two men bickered at each other, their arms flailing about from inside some type of carriage. People stopped at the scene took out small boxes and held them up at the two men, but soon quickly went on their way. "Where—" 

"Prince Sehun." Ellfrieda muttered and Sehun turned to look at the man who was seated silently against a wall watching over Sehun as he slept.

"Ellfrieda where are we?" 

"This is what humans call the alley way. Not many people come through here unless they are doing bad things." 

Sehun didn't want to question what type of bad things he meant so instead he searched for Chanyeol who was still laying down albeit eyes wide opened. "Sir Knight Chanyeol, is everything alright?" Sehun spoke catching Chanyeol's big ears. 

"I'm sorry Prince, it is just a lot to take in." 

"We mustn't stay here long. Someone may discover us here." Sehun spoke towards Ellfrieda who gave him a curt nod. 

"Here take these." Ellfrieda says digging into a bag he brought along with him. He hands both Sehun and the now sitting up Chanyeol a candy like item. 

"What is this you hand me?" 

"These Prince Sehun, are pills that will help us blend in better, especially for you. Humans do not naturally look as beautifully sculpted as you." 

Sehun frowned when he realized Ellfrieda was right. Sehun's golden eyes and bright blonde-silver hair would have been a distraction. 

"No human in the world has your features. They must change." 

Sehun scowled, but agreed with him anyway." What about you two? There is nothing wrong with your appearances." 

"Prince Sehun." Chanyeol spoke this time with an exasperated expression. "Have you forgotten the humans do not fly." 

"Yes I'm aware." 

"They do not have wings Sire." Realization spread over Sehun's face and he pursed his lips at his moment of cluelessness. 

"Let us take them now. These must be taken at the end of every week. Do not forget, if forgotten you will convert back." 

"Counselor Ellfrieda." Sehun spoke. "What about our ability our flair?" 

"That... Is on your own. If you use your power the spell of the pill will wear out immediately. Be very careful." 

And with that all three men swallowed the pill changing into a new form. Sehun felt a weight on his back immediately disappear as he watches a colorful set of glimmer replace his wings and disperse into nothingness. He saw the hair that fell over his eyes turn to a dark black. He glanced to Chanyeol and Ellfrieda who looked no different than he. Ellfrieda's eyes no longer hazel and Chanyeol's eyes no longer a mean blood red. 

"If I may say so your majesty. You look just as beautiful as before." Chanyeol says standing up to stretch his limbs, he offers his hand to Sehun but Sehun declined standing on his own. 

"Where do we go now?" 

" There is one human who knows of our existence. We will go to him. He will help us." 

 

 

 

The sight was ungodly. Hair standing up on all ends, glasses no longer placed properly on the bridge of his nose, and the smell was horrific. 

"I wasn't expecting you guys until later." He pants heavily as if he were exercising for hours." Please come in." 

They walk in without a second thought, tired from the long walk and stares they  
constantly received on the way there. It just so happens that humans wear this sort of colorful cotton instead of leather braces, tunics and silk robes. As they entered the room it seemed more as if it were a work study than a living chamber. A large mass of single sheeted papers were scattered everywhere leaving no choice but to step on some or push them away. Books laid piled on what seemed to be the eating table and a weird device that looked as thin as a writing utensil but some sort of buttons resting there, along with a glowing bitten apple on it. Sehun became perplexed, but didn't bother to bring it up.

"Sorry for the mess, I tried to clean up as much as I could but I was working on your files." The man closes the door and pale blue stream of light covers it like a mother covering her child with a soft blanket, but soon turns invisible by the eye. 

"It is a force field it will protect us from intruders." Ellfrieda whispers to Sehun."This chamber will be our safe haven if we are in trouble." 

Sehun nods and turns away, he tried not to cringe when he notices what seemed like meat and cheese on bread thrown on the ground carelessly. It seemed as if it had been there for one moon cycle. 

"Our files?" Sehun questions. "What are these files?" 

"So you can live here silly." The man giggled before shuffling over to his kitchen to clean the area a little more so they can be seated. 

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier I'm Zhang Yixing. And you must be Ellfrieda Siwon right?" Yixing asks reaching out his hand to the tall well-built man besides Sehun. 

"Yes, I apologize for the inconvenience." Siwon says before shaking the other hand. 

"No no no, not at all." Yixing shakes his head quickly." I'm just happy you are here. I can learn more about you guys now. Now who are these two fine looking young men?" Yixing looked towards Sehun expecting for him to speak. 

"This is Sehun of Falionn. Heir and soon to be King of all four kingdoms." Chanyeol spoke on Sehun's behalf. It was considered improper of someone of such high-class to introduce themselves, it will be considered unruly. 

Yixing gave Sehun a questioning look before turning himself towards the tower." And who may you be then?" 

"Prince Sehun's Knight, Chanyeol." Chanyeol bowed in respect before standing back into a proper posture as if he were on guard protecting Sehun at that very moment. 

"Well you should all forget those names!" Yixing shouted happily startling Sehun a bit as he prepared himself to sit down on a semi clean stool. 

"Why in the holy mother of fairies are you shouting so violently?" Sehun scowled at the man but was only offered a goofy smile in return. 

"I tried my best but I think I like what it turned out to be. And I'm sure you will too." He says as he passed around a sheet of paper with information printed on it. 

Sehun looked down at his own paper."Oh Sehun?" 

"You silly. It's your new name." 

Sehun scowled at him. He did not appreciate the way Yixing addressed him with such disrespect. 

" This will be how you will be known as?" Yixing smiled before taking out another small box a little thicker than the ones he saw on the street, although this one was a bit more complicated to look at.

Why do these humans love their boxes? 

Sehun wonders before shrugging it off thinking it was some sort of addiction. 

"Park Chanyeol. Age 22, height 6'0 feet blood type A... This is extremely inaccurate I am 6'1 and I have pasted my 22 years of life... 25 years prior. What are these for?" He questions folding the paper without caring if it was perfectly aligned or not. 

"If someone will end up asking you these particular questions. It's all in your government files that I illegally made for you." 

"Choi Siwon, age 30, height 6'0 feet. Blood Type B. Although I was 30 around 100 years prior It will agree to it." Siwon says in acceptance ." He too folded his paper without caring.

Sehun looked down at his paper once more." Oh Sehun, age 21, height 5'11. Blood type O?" Sehun asks brows furrowed in curiosity as he folds his paper neatly and sets it aside. 21? He can vaguely recall that year in his life. 

Yixing bounced up off his stool in excitement as he grabbed onto Sehun's clothes and dragged him, causing him to skid his feet along the tile wood floor. "Stand here." He commanded. Sehun only stood blankly not really knowing what to do. "Look at the camera." Yixing says leaning in closer to the device to look through the eye, but soon looking back up in confussion. "Sehun-ssi, over here honey. Just look at me and not the box of cereal I left on the counter please." Sehun mutters an oh and looks directly towards Yixing. 

"Say Kimchi!" Yixing gleams and clicks the shutter, blinding Sehun from his confusion. 

"Okay, one more. We can't use this one." Yixing tossed aside the picture of Sehun's mouth in a twisted form and burrowed brows quickly before he could laugh. 

"Just look at the camera—not the cereal—and try not to blink or make any face at all." 

Sehun stared blankly before he heard the shudder and another flash of light which seemed to intrigue him. 

"Perfect! Wanna see?" Yixing says standing next to Sehun as he faces the back of the camera towards him. 

Sehun became gobsmacked." Is this a shrunken version of myself in a box?!" Sehun grabbed the camera and thoroughly examined every crook and cranny of the medium sized object. 

"Eh-eh-eh. This 'box' is not a 'box' but a Sony Alpha A99 which will take big you and put a little frozen you in here and save it until I delete it from the memory." Yixing says grabbing the camera out of Sehun's hands." And this 'box' was very expensive so please be careful." 

"Frozen me? Please elaborate more clearly so I am able to understand." 

Yixing sighed but smiled as he placed the camera down on the table that no longer had space." Sehun made a mental note to ask for one later. 

"A camera is a device that will take a realistic drawing—I guess you can say— and put it here. You can take videos as well. Videos are ... Moving realistic drawings." 

Sehun became engrossed by the device and tried to reach for it before getting slapped on his hands by Yixing. Sehun snapped his head towards him giving him a look as if to say if he was crazy. 

The sound of dagger coming out of its sheath was heard and Sehun quickly turned around to stop Chanyeol from doing a nonsensical action. "Do not, he meant no harm." Sehun directed gingerly placing his hand atop of Chanyeol's to calm him. 

"Woah, if you want to be able to live here," Yixing began to speak." First, you have to speak and act as if you are not from royalty. And second, you absolutely cannot unsheathe a sword at every threatening situation, actually you shouldn't even have it, it's illegal." 

"Than how are we going to protect ourselves?" Sehun questions. 

"That's the thing, you don't. Nobody knows who you actually are. And you should keep it that way. Now come on, I'm not done. I need to turn these in to the office before the new school year starts." 

"The what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this gets better than it looks *cries*

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks lol


End file.
